You can count on us for trouble
by Overly attached Fangirl
Summary: A Creepypasta multi-chapter fic. Jeff has done something "inappropriate" to BEN, who itches for revenge but it is not as easy as he first thought, especially when you get into different types of troubles along the way. Starring: Rake, Eyeless Jack, Masky, Bob, Lost Silver and many more! Eventual slash. The first few chapters ain't funny, then it gets better in the later chapters!
1. Chapter 1- Jeff's playroom

CHAPTER 1

Jack had been furiously ranting about Bob endlessly teasing his blue skin, "I can't believe he called me a deformed smurf! At least I have arms!" he retorted. "Jeff? Are you even listening?"

No, he was not. Jeff looked quite unnerving, his long dark fringe always covered his eyes, concealing any emotion in them, his ominous, permanent smile remained plastered on his face. And everyone knew that he was in one of his unpredictable moods. He had been like this for a week already, and it was really beginning to get scary.

Jeff's mind had lately been focused on a certain elf... and he could not even think of anything else.

One day, while Slendy left Jeff, Smile and BEN to do their duties alone, Jeff felt his heart pound ferociously against his chest. This was the perfect chance to get what he had always wanted... His already wide mouth began to twist into a satisfied smirk, not even noticing the odd look BEN was giving him.

"Jeff, dude, you okay?" he asked, concerned. Jeff giggled. That poor innocent elf had no idea what he was about to do...

Slowly, he began to walk slowly towards his prey, smile growing wider and wider, his eyes glinting with pure insanity.

"JEFF! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY-" BEN began nervously, backing away. Suddenly, Jeff pounced onto him, unraveling a roll of duct tape. No matter how hard he tried to break free from Jeff's harsh grip, Jeff was much taller and stronger too, easily pinning him down and pulled the duct tape around his wrists, binding them together.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that... Slendy will hear about this and you'll be dead-" BEN did not get the chance to finish. A piece of duct tape was slapped onto his mouth, silencing him.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Jeff mimicked, laughing at how BEN narrowed his eyes and struggled harder.

"Don't try to struggle, it's pointless..." Jeff slowly took out his knife, watching his victim's eyes widen. Even though he could usually teleport away, there was no computer nearby, and he could not do anything while his hands were tied.

Jeff slowly began to drag his knife down his stomach. BEN let out a muffled shriek, and even though he tried not to show any weakness, his eyes were already beginning to water, his red orbs were dilating.

"Go to sleep..." Jeff whispered, and BEN squeezed his eyes tightly shut, mentally preparing himself for even more pain, before Jeff put down his knife almost gently and hissed into his pointy ear. "With me..."

Jeff stood back and admired his handiwork. "I always get what I want. And you're mine now..." He knew that there was about an hour before Slendy came back, and during that time, he could have a lot of fun with the helpless BEN lying in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2- Confused

Poor BEN was sprawled onto the floor, trembling uncontrollably. He had never felt such pain before but somehow there was this rather dull thing he had never felt before, somewhere deep within him. It was called... pleasure. He grimaced at the thought, violently tortured in so many ways by someone he had always avoided, how could he actually enjoy that somewhere at the back of his head? He felt disgusted in himself. Jeff had finally stopped, and towered over him looking rather satisfied.

"I'm straight, damn it." BEN thought angrily, "No, I'm gay. No, I'm bi. No, scratch that, none of that, probably just...curious or confused... I don't know how to feel, curse you, Jeff." But there was no way he could express his thoughts freely, his lips were still sealed.

Jeff chuckled evilly, as if sensing his thoughts. Slowly, he bent down and yanked at the edge of the tape on his mouth, jerking his hand quickly and tearing it off in a flash. "AH!" BEN yelped, flinching as soon as the cursed thing came off.  
There was a long, long silence, both of them trying to catch their breaths again.

"By the name of Zalgo!" BEN broke the silence, glaring at Jeff. "Untie me already! You're going to get it one day and-"

"I can tell that you enjoyed it." Jeff smirked. "It's so obvious that the whole world can tell!"

"No way in hell did I-" BEN began but stopped suddenly, he felt like what was coming out were all lies and fibs, that he did not mean anything he actually said. Jeff was right in a way... "STOP!" his mind screamed.

"Took you longer to answer that!" Jeff laughed. BEN growled. He, himself was known as the master of mind games through computers, he could torture humans, slowly, painfully, letting their sanity slip off somewhere distant and here he was, being toyed with by Jeff. He had never felt so... humiliated.

"Karma is going to get you back!" BEN could not say anything else.

"I can deal with it later..." Jeff shrugged nonchalantly. Suddenly, before any of them could make a move, familiar footsteps were heard behind the door. "Ohhh... snap." Jeff's smile faded. "Slendy's here to save the day... or more like... ruin it."

"I TOLD you, Karma would get you back. You shouldn't have done that!" BEN grinned but instantly stopped at the thought of the mighty Slenderman seeing him lying on the floor helplessly like a damsel in distress. "Could my luck be any worse...?" he grumbled.

Jeff lost his calm demeanor completely and flew into a panic. The door slammed open, without warning. And there stood Slender, his tentacles flaring in the doorway.

"And how do I explain...?" Jeff muttered.


	3. Chapter 3- Karma can kick butt, Jeff

"Well?" Slender boomed.

"Uh... uh... SMILE WAS SLACKING OFF!" Jeff accused, pointing at his confused dog who sat in the middle of the room. The poor dog just stayed there innocently, no signs of misbehavior at all. And Slender certainly was NOT stupid.

"He's a dog, what do you expect?"

Now Jeff was speechless for the first time. That guy usually had tons of excuses to spill, lots of wisecracks.

"And what is BEN doing, lying in the middle of the room?" Slendy accused, his eyeless "gaze" boring into Jeff's skull, making him shudder.

"Just chillin' like a boss!" Jeff replied cooly, his bravado returning again.

"Indeed." Slendy said slowly, his deep British accent emphasizing each syllable. "Would you like to have a cup of tea in my office?"

And by cup of tea, he did not mean it at all, the Splendy was CERTAINLY not good at making tea. The amount of sugar in it made him cringe. And cup of tea usually meant: serious lecture, unless it was Splendy who usually came for visits. It was not an option, it was a command. Jeff reluctantly followed Slendy out of the door, groaning miserably. "Party Pooper..."

BEN smirked to himself. "Thank you, Karma... what?" He noticed that his hands were still tied. "DAMN IT!" After what seemed like an hour of non stop biting, he finally got them free.

"I'm going to get Jeff back for what he did..." BEN smiled so wide he was almost certain that he would tear his cheeks and end up looking like Jeff himself. But then reality hit him. He was much, much smaller, shorter, weaker than Jeff, he HAD to have some help from someone who was as big as Jeff and who was on his side. But who? A thought suddenly came into his head, making him jump up in delight.

"You stay here, doggy." BEN shot Smile a wicked glance. He had never been very good with dogs but Smile was the last thing he wanted to foil with his plans.

He headed out of the door, prancing happily, feeling like a super villain about to ambush a hero. "The tables have turned!"


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome to the teahouse!

BEN wanted some time alone, for he needed a secret place to scheme, to get peace and most of all… decide his sexuality. Ever since Jeff had left, he did not even know his own sexuality anymore… He had a sudden disinterest of girls and it was about to drive him insane. And why did the very thought of Jeff make his face burn? "I have to stop acting like a lovestruck teenager!" he scolded himself.

After a long, long time of endless wandering, he found a place where he had always wanted to go. An old shack. It was perfect and empty except for a enormous wooden wardrobe. Curiously, he opened it and the sight before him made him even more curious.

It revealed an old white wall with cracking paint at the back of the closet, which had yet ANOTHER smaller door. BEN opened it cautiously to find ANOTHER even smaller door; he could hear muffled murmurs behind it.

"Just like in Alice in Wonderland…" he commented. "Curioser and Curioser…" He opened that small door, rather impatiently this time and the sight before him made him jump. It revealed a humongous room before him, a large round table in the middle of it and a bunch of rather strange beings sitting around it, seemingly having a tea party. They were having a rather casual conversation with each other. Until a figure with claws as hands and a hunched back pointed at the door. "Oh lookee here, a puny little elf has blown our cover and invaded our portal!"

"Oh no... this is not good..." BEN muttered as the creatures began to stand up, getting into attacking positions.

"Get out of here, Elfie." A tall figure all dressed in black with abnormally blue skin commanded. There was live kidney lying on his plate, covered in a pool of blood. And the most intimidating feature... he had no eyes, just empty black sockets.

"What're you doing in here, lad?" A bony figure without any clothes on asked. He had no arms and no hair at all but he had a pair of strong looking legs, which were NOT to be estimated. He had killed tonnes and tonnes of people only by using a foot which could probably kick you all the way to Antarctica.

"Probably going off to tell Slendy and one of them minion guards who work for him…" a similarly naked figure chimed in, he was the one who had extremely long claw like fingers and the hunched back.

"Slendy? You work for him too?" BEN looked surprised.

"Rake was right, he DOES!" a young man, who looked the most human, compared to every creature sitting there said. He wore a cap, he looked almost completely normal, except the fact that his arms too were missing and he had glowing red eyes that flashed eerily whenever he was angry, he had a very sad face as if he had just come back from a funeral.

"Welcome to teahouse!" The blue skinned figure declared, waving his arms in the air. "I'm Jack, but don't call me Jack Black just cuz I wear black clothes, OR call me smurf either. The hunchback is Rake, the armless dude is Bob, yes most boring name in the universe, and both of them need hair and they won't be able to attract any girls like that, just like Slendy. And that guy over here is Silver… So how are you doing, Link?"

"I'm not Link, it's BEN!"

"So, you haven't answered the question, what are you doing here?" The creature known as Rake pressed on.

"Long story…" BEN sighed, agitated.  
"Here to decide your sexuality?" Masky suddenly asked, no longer remaining silent.

"HOW DID YOU-"

"I read minds." Masky said in a matter of fact tone.

"And I bet you're here because of Jeff bugging you, eh?" Jack chimed in. Before BEN could answer he simply replied. "Everyone does… I mean WHO doesn't get annoyed by that guy?"

And a buzz of conversation immediately began across the room, leaving BEN standing there in awkward silence, continuing to question his sexuality in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5- The plan begins

"If you were to date someone, who would you choose?" Jack asked.

"I'd totally hook up with Jane the Killer, she's hot!" Lost Silver drawled, pretending to swoon.

"She's not my type, I'd go for Sally, I like cute girls better!" Rake commented.

"You pedophile! She's a child!" Jack cried.

"Hey, don't judge me, I don't like to date murderers!" Rake retorted.

"I don't think she has a thing for bald guys…" Silver trailed off.

"Does too! And I don't think Jane has a thing for armless cripples!" Rake roared, offended.

"Whoa… what happened to you?" Masky exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of the large gash on BEN's shirt.

"Smile attacked me…" BEN tried to lie, but the reality was far, far from that.

"Liar." Masky said, almost immediately. "Jeff did that, didn't' he?"

"Yes…" BEN admitted, ashamed. There was completely no other way he could have said anything else.

"What did he do to you?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well…. He tortured me with his knife for a while then…" the next bit was too embarrassing to continue.

"And he spanked you, right?" Masky continued. Out of instinct, BEN's hands quickly flew upwards towards his bottom as he turned red in the face, he could feel the welts and the whip marks where Jeff had mercilessly smacked him. That Masky knew everything… And if he were going to spread it… then…

"Spanking? Ooh, Kinky!" Bob drawled, licking his non-existent lips mockingly.

"And you're probably here because you want revenge?" Masky continued, raising an eyebrow.

"YES!" BEN shouted, getting up as quick as a flash and slamming his hand down on the table.

"Well I have a plan!" Jack suddenly said. "It's going to be a little complicated but, I'll explain in a minute …"


	6. Chapter 6- Thongs are just wrong

"PLAN! We need to know Jeff's usual routine and where he goes and what he does. This usually takes a few days or even weeks, and don't be impatient because you will have to know him well to find out when to strike." Jack spilled everything out in a instant.

"Oh…" BEN slumped, slightly disappointed in having to wait a few days.

"But one tip, you certainly will NOT want to draw attention to yourself." Silver added.

"Well… don't YOU draw attention?" BEN asked out of curiosity.

"Nah… having no arms isn't abnormal. Not HERE, anyways." Silver didn't seem to mind his "rude" question.

"But you, young fella, certainly DO draw a lot of attention." Bob commented.

"Well, how?"

"Bright green can catch the eye easily, so we suggest you wear black or something else… you do notice that most of us wear dull colors, right?"

Before BEN could reply, Jack shot a rather mean comment in his direction. "Yes, and don't wear that condom hat, that's probably why you made Jeff attack you in the first place, because you made him horny with that thing!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT A-" BEN ranted.

"Oh and what's with the dress? I don't consider it very manly." Bob snickered.

"Better than NONE, how can anyone NOT stare at your nuts when you're like this?" BEN snapped. "Plus, it's not a dress, you should know that by now."

"Here you go!" Masky handed BEN a dull outfit, which were several sizes too big for him. "Try this on."

After a long time of fiddling, BEN finally came out, feeling dorkier than he ever felt.

He was wearing a baseball cap, which felt unfamiliar on his head, his shirt was too long for him and had an "I LOVE SLENDY" written across the front. He wore a pair of loose pants which felt as if it were going to fall to his ankles any second. Ever stranger, he was wearing a pair of oversized glasses and fake huge front teeth, to make him look like a weird nerd. "Do I HAVE to wear this?" He complained.

"You certainly do NOT want to be recognized." Jack advised.

"DO YOU WANT TO WEAR THONGS?" Bob challenged. "I BET THEY LOOK GREAT ON YOU!"

Grumbling, BEN chose to stay this way instead. He would rather eat one of Jack's bloody kidneys than imagine himself in thongs.

"Plus, rocky horror picture show have always been one of my all time favorites!" Jack added.


	7. Chapter 7- Plan number 1

Weeks had passed, and BEN was still at the spying stage, to his frustration. "It's been weeks already…" he protested. "Why can't we do something more interesting?"

"Well, do you know his daily routine?" Masky asked.

"Everything."

"Okay I have a secret to tell you." Jack said cautiously. "Something you would really really like to know, this will really help you."

"Alright, as long it's not a creepy rumor, like last time you told me that Slendy was a pole dancer and you made me go all the way to the gay bar to check if it was real or not." BEN crossed his arms stubbornly. That was NOT a very nice image.

"No, nothing to do with that. You know what? Jeff's weakness is…. HE IS TICKLISH!"

"Wh-what?" BEN's red eyes widened.

"Yeah, especially at the sides."

BEN slowly began to grin like a Cheshire cat. This was going to be fun… So that seemingly fearless killer actually DID have a weakness.

Meanwhile, Jeff was grumbling in his room. Smile had been yapping away outside for already 20 minutes, so he had finally resorted to blasting screamo music in his headphones to distract himself. He was more bored than ever and suddenly, he lit up at an idea. Massacre time. He jumped up in a flash chuckling, "Ooh.. this is going to be fun!" He began to grope around for his knife but strangely it was nowhere to be seen. "That darn dog…" Jeff groaned, before slumping helplessly back into his chair. He couldn't be bothered to deal with him right now, so he decided to search up "Jeff the Killer Tumblr." There were tons of results. "Goodie!" he declared.

"I look hot in this picture." He thought, smugly, seeing a picture of himself shirtless and rather muscular. He continued to scroll and immediately, he began to get so addicted to his own pictures that he completely forgot about the missing knife. "Yes… I sure am beautiful, Uh-huh… not bad, Whoa look I killed Slendy in this picture AHAHAHA… and… wait what? No… this can't be possible, NO…" He flailed around frantically. "ME dating JANE of all people, somebody please shoot me…" He continued to scroll and grimaced at a very ugly pencil drawing of himself, shuddered at a picture of him and Masky making out and practically eating each other's faces off.

Meanwhile, Jack snickered, underneath his hood. "Look what I've got!" He waved a sharp knife back and forth in triumph. "He's practically defenseless now…"

"You sure he doesn't have any other weapons?" BEN raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"All safe." Rake suddenly appeared from behind a set of bushes, holding a large box filled to the brim with all sorts of knives you could imagine, all sizes, all shapes… "Plus, he's on Tumblr looking at pictures of himself."

"I'll check through the window." Masky said and he gasped as soon as his eye caught Jeff's computer and unfortunately, it was the one he dreaded most. "I… can't even…." There was loud thud, as Masky hit the front stairs, landing on the floor, unconscious.

"Since Masky is… out. It leaves the 3 of us…" Jack remarked awkwardly looking at Rake and BEN. Unfortunately, Bob and Silver could only watch through the bushes because they weren't really capable of doing anything else without arms.

A pizza man came towards the door. "Um… Killville Street 13…? Jeff the… AAAAAAAH" he shrieked as soon as he saw Masky's unconscious body lying on the doorstep.

As quick as a flash, the rake pounced on the poor man and pierced through his heart with his razor sharp claws. The man gasped, before landing on the doorway, barely moving, letting out ragged breaths.

"I'm hungry, anyways." Jack said as he tore out some kidneys and began to eat ferociously.

As soon as everyone was done, Jack began to remove the man's uniform. Bob began to look puzzled, ""What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

And Jack certainly DID look funny, wearing a pizzeria uniform, looking almost like a professional… with blue skin and no eyes.

"And I'll be needing this…" He muttered, taking a pair of sunglasses from the dead man and putting them on. Rake immediately put his thumbs up and Jack rang the doorbell.

However, the door did not open. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, Silver found the reason why. "Damn it… the kid always listens to screamo at full blast not surprised that he can't hear us."

Plan 1, failed. Plan 2 in action...


	8. Chapter 8- Let the revenge begin

"BEN you wait out there." Jack ordered.

"But-"

"Do as I say. Bob, Silver… Um… you guys come along as well and just leave Masky out there, and rake you too."

Jack was planning on crawling through the window. Not a very great plan but at least a second attempt.

"Excuse me… pizza delivery" he coughed, while the others hid behind the curtain.

Jeff took off his headphones and turned around. His eyes were all red from scrolling through tumblr, facebook and deviantart. "Eh…?"

Jack put down the pizza before Jeff, who opened it and began to eat greedily. While Jeff was distracted, and still listening to blasting music, Jack snapped his fingers. "Now." He commanded.

Everybody began to pounce towards him, all wearing evil grins. By the time Jeff realized, it was too late.

A little help here, Silver!" Bob called out. It was really inconvenient already, the fact that Jeff endlessly kept attempting to kick him square in the nuts and without any arms for support. There was no reply whatsoever. "SILVER?" he shouted. No response. That brat is going to get it later for slacking off… Bob thought, festering on the insides.

Rake and Jack managed to tape his wrists behind his back securely and his elbows too, finally, with a high amount of difficulty, they finally taped his ankles together as well. "HEY, ELF BOY! WE HAVE A TREAT FOR YOU!" Rake cooed with his most disgusting pedophilic voice he could utter.

Meanwhile, BEN felt as if moss were already growing over him from all that waiting. Eagerly, he slipped under the gap of the window and found the thing he was looking for all along. "AHA!" he rubbed his hands together and smiled the widest he had ever smiled in many weeks. "This is going to be fun…"

There was a deafening CRASH, making the room rattle before Silver suddenly appeared from behind the curtains. To everyone's confusion he too was smiling, which looked very unfamiliar on his usual grim, sad face.

"Guys! Guess who I brought along!" He strutted in elegantly, ignoring Bob's heated glare on him. "TA-DA!"

Silver danced around the room, prying open the curtains dramatically, bringing along… someone, who Jeff had always hated, his lifelong foe, his arch nemesis, his killing rival. None else than Jane the Killer herself, her dark lips twisted into a cruel grin.

"Not. Good." Jeff shuddered.

"Release me, NOW. This instant." Jeff squirmed in frustration.

"As if THAT could possibly happen…" Jack teased, before slapping a piece of it over his mouth silencing him, just like what had happened to BEN weeks ago.

BEN slowly began to walk over, his overly long outfit making it harder to walk properly. There was a CLICK and his pants slid all the way to his ankles. "DAMN IT!" he cursed, tugging it back upwards, but everyone had already seen. He tried to ignore them and continued to walk, his confidence finally returning back to him. There was a mix of emotions within him, as he eyed the helpless killer before him. Satisfaction… yes. Uneasiness… somewhere deep within him and something he could not identify but he was certain he felt it before. Before he knew it, his face was beginning to heat up and he looked away, embarrassed with himself.

He could tell by the smug way Jeff was eyeing him and the raised eyebrow that he could sense it. "You're one arrogant prick, aren't you?" He mumbled.  
Even though Jeff couldn't reply, he could hear a muffled snicker.

"He is ticklish…" Jack's voice replayed in his mind. BEN's red eyes lit up and immediately he came up with an idea. "Hey Jeff…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you want me to find your knife for you? I recall it was somewhere in your pocket." He didn't need Jeff to respond, he immediately took that opportunity to run his hands down his sides, towards his jeans. As soon as it hit a certain spot, Jeff's eyes widened in shock and horror and he tried to struggle.

BEN smirked and finally began to tickle that spot endlessly, Jeff tossing and turning like a fish out of water and laughing uncontrollably. Jane watched from the corner, looking satisfied.

"Thanks, Silver. That was the sweetest thing any guy did for me." Jane took a step closer to Silver.

"It was my duty, Silver chuckled, every muscle in his body itching to embrace her. "I wish I had arms…" he groaned.

"Hey, don't worry… at least you have a mouth!" And they began to kiss passionately, while Jeff howled with laughter from behind them.

Bob grinned from ear to ear. "Finally some decent Slash for me to witness!"


	9. Chapter 9- Get a room!

After a long long time, Jeff lay there, breathless, he was covered in sweat and looked as if he were going to pass out at any moment, the way his eyes became less focused made it apparent.

"STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Rake cried.

"That's what I wanted..." Jane drawled.

BEN instantly ripped the tape off his mouth out of pure instinct and his victim began to cough violently.

"Why do I care about him?" BEN asked himself in his mind, "After what he did to me? Why do I care, why?"

"What the hell, dude!" Jeff's voice brought him back. He had finally stopped coughing and went back to glaring at him. "That was so not cool..."

BEN felt his face burn even hotter than it was. Wearing those oversized glasses and fake front teeth with that ridiculous blush on his face, he felt even more ridiculous. "Jeff looks cute like this, without his knife." a chuckling voice said in his head.

"Hey, shaddup!" BEN retorted at his inner voice.

"Stop trying to deny it... you like him!" that voice purred lazily.

"I SO don't, how about YOU go and kiss Smile's dirty butt-" Everyone in the room looked at him, puzzled.

"Look, it's fine to be gay, BEN." The voice persisted.

"What would YOU know? I'm not gay!"

"Are too.."

"AM NOT!"

The voice suddenly became stern. "Look, the reason why he attacked you the other day... it isn't what you think. He's probably into S and M or bondage and that weird fetish stuff... He probably didn't mean it. He actually likes you, deep inside..."

"How about you go suck Zalgo's horns?" BEN paced back and forth, clutching his head in an irritated way. But he didn't sound as sure as he previously was.

"Nuh-uh. Come on, he's all helpless now, he can't stab you... It's really, really rare to see him like this. And those lips are so irresistible and-" The voice crooned softly.

"Stop it!" BEN groaned, exceedingly frustrated.

"Come on! Kiss him, I know you want to!" The voice giggled like a fangirl on crack. "Plus, wouldn't Bob be happy? Also-" the voice could not finish before BEN suddenly grabbed Jeff by the collar of his hoody and before he knew it his lips were onto Jeff's.

"Classic romance, I sort of like that.." Bob remarked.

"Are you sure he ain't possessed? One moment seeking revenge, the next kissing the hell outta him..." Rake asked uncertainly.

"And you guys!" Jack complained, pointing at the snogging Silver and Jane, "GET A ROOM!"


End file.
